Fiery
by ang catalonan
Summary: Neal decided to come to Storybrooke to be with his family, but upon seeing Regina, a past that he himself had forgotten was suddenly awakened in him. Once, long before, he promised her forever…
1. Daughter of the Miller's Daughter

**FIERY**

**Author: **angcatalonan/ YielMatias (twitter) | **TV Show:** One Upon A Time | **Pairing:** Regina Mills/Evil Queen x Neal/Baelfire (ThiefQueen) |**Timeline:** Series verse formula. Present Storybrooke, Maine and FTL flashbacks _(ITALICS)_, post-Manhattan (2x14), AU. | **Disclaimer: **The usual. I hate this part. I want to own them.

* * *

Chapter 1

**THE DAUGHTER OF THE MILLER'S DAUGHTER**

* * *

"_IT'S… it's…,"Baelfire couldn't find it in his heart to continue with the words for he knew it would mean the greatest betrayal of his life. He knew for some reason this would break his father's empty heart. But every time he would close his eyes and picture the innocent, deep brown orbs of a child he couldn't help but drown in the possibility of a beautiful future. A future none of them would have if his father would get what he wanted…_

* * *

"WHO is she?" Neal finally asked Henry.

He has been struggling for days to find anyone who wouldn't be too reserved to talk to him about the woman he saw walking by the street mostly alone. He found relief when he saw his son talking to her earlier just before he went out of school. The instance he arrived in Storybooke, he had noticed how almost everyone moved away or intentionally stayed away from her. But she has a different effect on him. There was something about her that draws him. His heart gently skipped a beat when his eyes accidentally caught hers which earned him a frown of annoyance. Then when she placed both of her hands on her coat's pockets and moved to leave, his eyes still couldn't help but follow her. He even caught her immediate, subtle move to wipe a tear from her eyes as she turned around and left.

"She's my mom," Henry said.

Neal frowned, confused, "But Emma?"

"She gave me up for adoption. Regina is my adoptive mother. So, she's also my mom."

Neal stopped on his tracks, as if remembering something for the first time, "Regina? Her name is Regina?"

"Yes, Regina Mills. The Evil Queen," Henry said, eyebrows rising.

"The daughter of the Miller's daughter?"

"Uhm…" Henry didn't know what to say. He haven't met the Miller's daughter, pretty much have not heard about her daughter. He looked at his father, confused. "I'm not sure what you're talking about…"

* * *

_CORA AND HENRY stared at the messenger a few moments more and waited for him to continue with his phrase, for his next word may be the most important word that would determine their daughter's future. They needed him so desperately that they couldn't stop the boy when he picked their daughter up from the crib and held her on his arms. _

_They watched him with her. Their daughter was mostly crying or disturbed in her sleep on the crib since the imp had almost taken her from them. She seemed to have been traumatized simply by looking at the imp's face, or perhaps by the coldness of his skin. But with this messenger, this boy, she calmed down and looked at the boy's face intently as if her young mind could already care to know people and remember them. _

"_Baelfire, boy, pray tell us what you know…" Henry said pleadingly, holding his wife's hand firmly on his side. _

_The boy slightly smiled at the child in his arms, she in turn took the finger he offered and wrapped her tiny fingers around it. Cora watched them intently._

_The boy turned to the old man and said, "I am thirsty, sir, can I first have a drink?" _

_Cora and Henry's eyes met when the first gave the man a slight nod. The boy watched them quietly._

"_Of course, you have travelled far," Cora said as her husband left the room to get the boy a pitcher of water._

_The instant the old man left, the messenger spoke, "It's Rumplestiltskin."_

"_I'm sorry… I-" Cora was stunned. The boy blurted out the words so fast she didn't quite catch it. Her face turned pale as if a cold blanket hovered over her head, "Can you, please, say it again?" _

"_You have to promise me one thing."_

_Cora's eyes narrowed as she asked, "What promise?"_

"_When she comes to age, you will bring her to me." _

_Cora gritted her teeth, she never expected that she'd be making another deal today more so with a child, "And why would I do that?"_

"_Because I can protect her from him."_

"_And how is that?" _

"_I-I brought the fireflies to the hill."_

_Cora's eyes widen in surprise. She turned to the window and searched for the light bearing insects now flying freely around the highest peak of the hill, "The Firefly Hill…" She muttered the words as if it was caught in her throat. _

"_Yes. And you know that the bearer of the fireflies can have his one great wish granted." _

* * *

NEAL couldn't get Regina off his mind. He was at the diner with Henry for lunch while Emma was at the Sherriff's station with her father. Henry did not seem oblivious to what's troubling his father and as much as he's trying to ignore him he couldn't focus on his pancakes.

"Dad, don't worry about the Evil Queen. She didn't do anything to me, she wouldn't hurt me," Henry finally decided to break the awful silence.

Neal looked at him and set the stirrer down, "I want to meet her."

It was Henry's turn to look at him, curious, and asked, "To make sure?"

"Yes. Just… just to make sure."

Henry exhaled, "Okay." The boy took his backpack and stood up moving to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To my Mom. I'll introduce you to her, and maybe I'll spend some time with her. I think I miss her more than I thought." And they left.

* * *

"_AND what, boy, did you ask the fireflies?" she asked him painfully. _

_"That I would find the one woman I will spend eternity with-"_

_That's it, she slapped him across the face, "My daughter is barely a child…"_

_The boy held his face with his palm, and fought the urge to cry, "That is why I asked that when she comes to age-"_

"_No. I wouldn't-" _

"_But it was the only way I could think of doing to keep her safe…"_

"_Then I shall think of something else-"_

"_It is already done. It cannot be undone." _

* * *

"MOM!" Henry knocked at their door, and after a few seconds it opened and revealed Regina.

It is undeniable how much the woman loved his son. As a heartfelt moment passed reuniting mother and son, Neal's gaze had not left Regina. So that when she welcomed them in her home after they were briefly introduced by Henry, he still couldn't stop staring at her as if she was an image drawn somewhere in his past.

They entered the kitchen as they followed Henry going for the fridge. He was still intently watching her when she caught him staring.

"Can you please stop staring?" She snapped at him.

He was surprised and immediately searched for Henry, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, cut the crap. Henry's upstairs. He climbed up, unnoticed to you, since you were so busy ogling me."

"I, I wasn't ogling."

"Oh, you weren't?" she asked, sarcastic, "What are you doing then, just there?"

"I wasn't ogling. I was remembering."

And that, earned him an eyebrow rising.

* * *

"_IT'S Rumplestiltskin," Cora told the imp. If his skin wasn't glistening gold, she would have seen him turn bright red in anger. She would have seen a slight hope pass him for he had lost a part of the salvation he was preparing for himself. How she knew it, he would confront her. How she should pay him, he should talk to her. But first things first... _

_He must find his son and ask him if he had, in any way, betrayed him. _

* * *

**A/N:** I took the comment a challenge of how I could bring Regina and Neal together (Thief Queen), then I came up with this. This is raw, so I maybe revising this or writing a more deliberate chapter. Comments please, suggestions? English is not my first language, but I am trying really hard. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

REVISED&REPOSTED:3/2/2013


	2. The Plight of the Fireflies

**Important note: **I have revised, proofread and reposted Chapter 1 with around 2 major revisions: first is that I cleared that there's only ONE Firefly Hill (since I re-watched significant episodes that mentioned it, and found my error), and second, Regina is no longer an infant, but instead, about to turn one year old. I have been trying to reconcile the timeline of Regina and Baelfire (I hope I am doing good with this) because it's important to me in this story. Another thing, just a tip, the FTL flashbacks are not chronological; they are more of a puzzle (like that of the show). Hope you'll like this.

* * *

Chapter 2

**THE PLIGHT OF THE FIREFLIES**

* * *

**REGINA** stood there, one eyebrow raised. She examined the strange man standing by her kitchen counter. His rugged features and unclean appearance contradicted against her usually formal and flawless environment. She had noticed couple of times how he looked at her and watched her from a distance, and she didn't find it amusing. Although by now, she should have been used to people watching her every move, every reaction and every word, but still there was something irritating about how he looks at her. But when Henry brought him to her home and introduced him to be his biological father, she couldn't just refrain the stranger from entering her abode for she may abruptly end this one visit that she had longed for since her beloved son had returned from Manhattan.

She watched him intently. He appeared like he was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Henry leave the kitchen for his room. He did not even notice how disdainfully she was watching him, until she couldn't take it anymore and initiated a confrontation, "Can you please stop staring?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He was surprised when she called his attention from the memory that was playing like a movie in his head. He automatically spun his head around searching for Henry. His son would have to be near them for him to feel safe under the overbearing presence of this woman.

"Oh, cut the crap! Henry's upstairs. He climbed up, unnoticed to you, since you were so busy ogling me." She spoke as if she spat her words, not bothering to conceal her annoyance.

"I, I wasn't ogling," Neal said trying so hard to conceal a smile that was trying to escape with her words of accusation. Well, as much as he'd deny, he really was ogling her. He just can't help but admire how beautiful and, at the same time, crazy she turned out to be: from the fine stands of her black hair, the sexy form of her lips even as she speaks, to the generous curve of her waist and hips, and her legs…

"Oh, you weren't?" She asked him, sarcastic, "What are you doing then, just there?" Then, she swept an arrogant look from his head to his body, sizing him up, in a way trying to insult him too.

But he wasn't intimidated by her move, he even leaned forward so that she could see his face and upper body better as he said, "I wasn't ogling." He had no intention to confirm her assumption, although he really enjoyed her turning slightly red bringing a bit of color on her pale face, maybe in embarrassment or utter annoyance. "I was remembering," he continued.

She arched an eyebrow. If looks could kill, he would have laid dead turning cold in her granite kitchen floor. Oh, she could kill him if she wishes, he knows that. But he also knows that she wouldn't, not with her son—no, his son- he meant, their son in her house. Well, the mere thought of sharing a son with her caused the smile he had been trying to conceal to finally escape.

If she hadn't had so much control in her, she swore she could have flared flames through her nostrils. This man has some nerve to come up her house to ogle and to infuriate her. _Had he no idea how Evil a Queen she had been?_ She exhaled forcefully, _newcomer_. Then a thought came to her, if he was the newcomer in town, he must be-"Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's long lost son…" she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, I am," Neal said, slightly bowing his head. He had been staying in this world for so long that he had almost forgotten how to properly acknowledge a queen.

"Finally. I have heard so much about you," Regina spoke, recovering from her irritation. Rumplestiltskin's son ogling her may turn out to be for her advantage, maybe at some time in the future she could use him, "although we haven't had the chance to meet before, in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, no, we have." Neal smiled, again. This time, Regina wasn't so irritated by him that she finally noticed his smile could actually be nice and sincere, "Only that, you were so young to remember."

* * *

"_**COME ON, **__Daniel, we have to get there in time!" Baelfire encouraged his friend to come up the hill faster. Both boys carry a jar full of small winged insects quietly flying inside. Daniel had been behind him since they had taken the insects from the breeding colony that they journeyed to up to their time-bound run around the Enchanted Forest to this hill. _

"_Bae, I can't run as fast as you," Daniel stopped midway as he gasped for breath, "you go ahead. I'll follow as fast as I can." _

_As much as Baelfire would like to wait on Daniel, he couldn't be delayed. Both boys couldn't deny the urgency of Bae's quest. Bae nodded at the one friend he had in this world, "I'll meet you at the top." _

_After a few more painful glide and straining that almost drained his lungs of breath, he reached the top and was engulfed by the eternal darkness lurking at this peak of the land. He took a magical map from his pockets and waited on it for instructions, "Come on, come on…" _

_Then a bright light appeared on the map, spelling the words: LET THE FIREFLIES BE._

"_Letting the fireflies be?" He asked himself, what does it mean, does it just simply instructs to… He bit his lower lip as he forcefully and urgently loosened the jar cap. By the time he fully opened it and allowed the small insects out into the open, he was a bit disappointed that nothing happened. _

_Until, slowly, one by one, the fireflies lit up like stars moving from their fixed position from the heavens…_

* * *

**NEAL **went around the counter to get to Regina's side. She had allowed him to cross and waited on him to continue with his words. She explored her memories for a time when she had somehow met him. Her temple started to burn as she failed to recover a memory that she might have unconsciously lost, "I do not remember."

He finally stopped when he was merely inches from her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was unconscious of their proximity. If she would have noticed, he knew that she would take a step back to guard her private space. But since she had not noticed, he took advantage of that as he spoke, "You don't have to remember, it is I who pledged to remember-"

Regina lifted her gaze, meeting his eyes. Neal suddenly remembered the innocence and depth he once found in her as he went on to continue with his sentence, "-for both of us."

Unconsciously, in Regina's confusion, she had looked at his eyes, drawing her deeper into his thoughts, connecting her to him. She didn't understand a thing he was saying, but his eyes were telling her that she didn't have to understand. That he would be the one to make her understand.

Like spirits moved by uncontrollable forces of nature, his lips was on hers in a swift move. Regina wasn't in her right defenses to react instantly. It was as if she had no strength at all to push him back nor resist… it was as if this moment between them was bound to happen even lifetimes before today…

As his gentle hand lifted her chin and his forceful tongue invade her mouth, she couldn't do anything but feel a flutter in her chest as she succumb to a force she cannot point out nor name…

* * *

_**BAELFIRE**__ watched the sight before him with great admiration. He knew that this kingdom was abundant of magic, but he never have thought in his life that something as beautiful as this actually happens. _

_He closed his eyes as he heard a woman's voice instructed him to. Slowly, even after a brief moment of doubt and confusion, he followed as she ordered. He was surprised that even with his eyes closed; there was no darkness, only blinding light and serenity. _

'_Do not search for me, dear Baelfire, you will never see me. No one had seen me and no one ever will,' the voice said. 'Thank you for bringing by creations back to me, for through them I live. The story of my love is alive…'_

_For once, in a long time, Baelfire had finally felt peace. By merely listening to her voice, he had felt pure love that protects, 'You are most welcome, but I need your help.'_

'_I know, Bae, I have searched your heart and I have found a hole that is willing to give and receive love.'_

'_There is a child, whose future could be so dark and poisonous, only if I would let it happen. I live in fear, and hate that I wouldn't want it for her. If there's one thing that I could do to save her, and protect her…'_

_She interrupted him by saying, 'You know that I give gifts of protection to those with love in their hearts. I can protect her, but only if you love her.' She paused, 'Do you love her?'_

_Bae was unsure of what to say, 'She's only a child, and I am a child myself. I don't know how I would know…'_

'_A kiss may tell you.'_

* * *

**REGINA** was suddenly brought back to the present as she forcefully opened her eyes and pushed the man towering before her. With their lips entwined in a passionate lock, his hands were wrapped around her waist as hers was on his chest. It was so scandalous for her that she was almost at the far end of the room after she ended that kiss without even knowing how she managed to achieve such distance with a single move.

Neal bit his lower lip, he acknowledged that she has been in shock of what had happened as much as he was. He nursed his shoulder that she pushed so hard possibly with all her strength. He didn't know what came to him to do it. He wiped the edge of his lower lip with his thumb as he waited for her to recover. Her eyes were throwing him disdainful look so sharp that he wouldn't dare to speak.

* * *

'_**BUT**__ I just said, we are very young for that. She's turning one and I am just fourteen,' Baelfire said, still confused. _

'_This kiss will have to be at the right place, and time.' the voice clarified.  
_

'_H-how would I know?' _

'_Don't worry, dear Baelfire. You will know when and where. You'll just know.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and follows. It inspired me to dig deeper into the plot. I am still working on about how many chapters this may turn out to be. I don't want this very long that it will conflict with canon. Anyway, did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think!

**P.S. **The one thing that helps with organizing the plot lines in my head is my playlist. I have made a ThiefQueen playlist in my iTouch and have only about 5 songs, **Never Say Never** by The Fray, **Better Man** by Robbie Williams, **214** by Rivermaya, **Safe and Sound** by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars and **I Run to You** by Lady Antebellum. How about you, what do you have in your playlist that I can add in mine? :D

REVISED: 4/21/2013


	3. To A New Disaster

Hi guys. Graduate school is finally over, and I may be going for a vacation for this coming Holy Week. I want to leave you with this chapter to enjoy until my next update, maybe next week. Sorry that it took me a long time to update, but I am continually building the story in my head. Here's the next chap, please leave me a review for continuous inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 3

**TO A NEW DISASTER**

* * *

**NEAL **couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Regina and the kiss that they shared. It was as if he could still feel her soft lips pressed gently on his. He couldn't take his memory off her face as her eyes widened in horror in sudden realization.

Again, he turned and pulled the blanket up to his neck. He was grinning like a kid who for the first time was recognized by his long time childhood crush. It was crazy thinking that he had actually just met her. Even he couldn't understand himself. He couldn't understand the unfamiliar tingling sensation he feels in his stomach every time the memory plays back in his mind…

* * *

**HENRY **couldn't believe it. It was so crazy; he didn't know how to react. He was awfully shocked watching his biological father kiss his adoptive mother as he hid by the feet of the stairs. It was something he was never prepared to see.

He felt Neal stir at his back. He had pulled the blanket they shared and Henry knew his father couldn't sleep. It was one of the rarest moments that Henry wanted to regret his decision of spending the night with Neal. Suddenly, he wanted to go back to the time when he was convincing Emma to let him spend the week with his father in his place at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. He thought that maybe, staying away from Neal for some time would let the awkwardness pass, most especially when he was the only one feeling it. Henry was pretty sure Neal had no idea that he had witnessed that tender and surprising moment between him and Regina. Although it had bothered him greatly, still, he couldn't bring himself to talk to Neal about it. Henry never thought seeing someone kiss Regina would feel much worse than learning that Graham had kissed Emma.

* * *

**BY THE NEXT MORNING, **Ruby curiously watched father and son have their breakfast. There was definitely something going on. They have been in their table, eating their separate meals for what seemed to be more than 30 minutes. Neither had spoken to each other nor have they looked at each other for longer than a second. For what it's worth, she could definitely smell something wrong.

She reached for her mobile phone from the tight pocket of her skirt as she speed dialed Emma.

* * *

"**HEY BUDDY, **are you sure you don't want me to pick you up from school later?" Neal asked Henry as they walk out the diner and to his school bus.

"Yeah, and you don't have to walk me to my school bus either. I told you, I can do it myself. It's just around the corner, and-," Henry said as he adjust the straps of his backpack, trying so hard to not look at his father's face.

"Hey," Neal reached his son's shoulder in an attempt to stop him walking fast away from him. He had noticed Henry becoming quite uncomfortable around him since after they left Regina's mansion. He couldn't think of any reason but one. _He couldn't have seen…_

"Neal, Henry! " Emma called out from the pavement across the street. She was rushing to their direction interrupting his trail of thought in wishing to explain and clarify what could be going on in Henry's mind. But as he turned to her, Henry ran for his bus as he waved both of them goodbye while saying that he'll see them later.

Neal looked at Emma as the latter shrugged her shoulders. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Why? What's going on?" Emma asked him while they continue to walk down the street with no specific idea where they are heading.

Neal looked at him, curious as he asked, "What do you mean? No, nothing's going on."

Emma knew that there was something that Neal wasn't sharing. Henry must've seen or experienced something that had disturbed him. And if Neal had already hurt her son, or disappointed him the short time that he has been with him, she swore she wouldn't forgive him. She would drive him out of Storybrooke and away from her son.

"What makes you think that?" Neal asked Emma as he watched her closely.

"Well, this is a small town. People notice things," Emma said, "and they were worried about Henry."

Neal looked away and considered whether he should tell her about what happened between him and Regina and the possibility that Henry could have witnessed it.

Emma frowned as she intently looks at Neal's expression. She looked at him as if she could see his thoughts, "There was something you did, didn't you?"

"Of course not," Neal answered defensively.

"You are lying, Neal, you are forgetting that I can tell when people are lying to me." Neal looked away again as Emma continued, "You know that I won't let you hurt him, right?"

"Yes, I know. And I also know that I wouldn't," Neal said.

"Stop saying that. Start proving it," Emma said as she started walking away from him, "I'll be the one to pick him up from school later."

But Neal called out, "We agreed I can have him until Sunday, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But he texted me last night, he said he'd like to go home today after school."

* * *

_**HIS lip was on hers. Her hand on his chest, while his hands were on her hips, their bodies pressed closely on each other. They were so close it irks him. He wanted to shove his hook down his throat and sew his mouth close with some thread from his ship. The view was so repulsive he couldn't bear the idea that she seemed to be enjoying a brief moment of being lost in the sensation he was making her feel. **_

_**Sometime before, he himself thought that it'll be a good thing if he'd kiss her, if he'd have her, but given the circumstance and motivation that they both have for revenge, he had set the idea aside and considered her an ally to his quest. But given the recent betrayal he had suffered in the hands of both mother and daughter, he couldn't want anything else but to hurt the one woman that Cora would love to protect. He would hurt Regina, and it would hurt Cora too. He would make sure he'd hurt them both greatly that they would regret ever betraying a powerless man as him…**_

The realization he had gained the other day as he watched the moment between Regina and Rumplestiltskin's son through the kitchen window of the mayor's mansion crept alive under his skin as he walk lightly by the carpeted floor of the master's bedroom. He passed by the sleeping body of Regina Mills atop the bed. He couldn't help but pay attention even to the smallest detail of her body as she lay there unprotected and unconscious. He had never seen her so peaceful yet vulnerable…

* * *

**"DANIEL…" **Regina moaned in her sleep. It was not the first time that she had experienced what mere mortal call dreams and nightmares. The most enjoyable for her were the times that she would dream about Daniel and look at him as if he was still alive, sitting beside her in a city bench watching the sunset as she share a life with him and Henry in this new place.

But the worst nightmare so far was this: watching Daniel look at her as if she had betrayed him while she was kissing Baelfire. In her dreams Daniel was there, standing across her, watching them kiss. His face was of pure hurt probably much worse than the pain he had felt when his heart was ripped apart from his body. Regina felt dreadful, and guilty that she would enjoy a kiss with a stranger, possibly signaling a betrayal of Daniel's love and memory. She couldn't believe she could be so evil she would even hurt Daniel in his death…

In her dream, she broke the kiss and gestured to move to Daniel's direction leaving a baffled Baelfire when a cold metal stopped her by her wrist. She tried to shake her hand free but it was hurting her as if her flesh was being cut off by its sharp end...

* * *

**REGINA **pulled her hand from Killian's hook when he accidentally sliced her skin with its tip. She opened her eyes from her sleep and was astonished to see Killian on top of her on her bed, with his hook restraining her one hand.

"What are you doing here?" She fought him. She shook her body with all her strength to get him off of her.

"Making you pay for something that you and your mother did to me!" Killian said. No matter how he used to admire her, hatred and revenge was eating him alive. His hatred for them both was so overwhelming that he didn't notice how he was hurting her physically. Her wounded wrist was bleeding on her white sheets and his pirate's clothes.

It was when she reached for her lampshade by her side table with her free hand and had hit Killian with it hard on the head that she was able to successfully disapparate going to the person that instinctively popped in her head…

* * *

_Pop._

Knock. Knock.

Neal stood up from his couch. He has been sitting there, bored and thinking about how alone he was that evening without his son in his room until his thought was disturbed by two faint knocks on his door.

He reached for the door and was unable to react when he saw who it was.

In front of him was a woman: broken, violated and weak. He had never seen Regina that way. He looked at her straight in her eyes and carefully watched as a quiet tear fall down her cheek.

He looked down and had seen her one hand in a tight fist as if ready to hit something or someone when the dripping blood from her other hand caught his attention. He gazed back up on her face as if non-verbally asking what or who could have possibly hurt her but she looked away. She was melting under his gaze. She just felt most vulnerable that she couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't understand why her unconscious thought would think of this man when she hoped for a place to go where she should be safe.

Neal instinctively took off his shirt to wrap the cloth around her bleeding wrist. He couldn't help but think that she, even though a fairy tale character, after all was human. She could hurt and she could bleed too, something that others wouldn't think about her.

She had allowed him to touch her. She couldn't look at him as he gently wrapped and placed pressure on her wrist. She was ashamed of herself that she would accept his help, but strangely she just felt safe with him. It was then that she was unable to stop the dam of tears that broke free from the innermost layer of her being…

Surprisingly, Neal was fast to react as if he didn't care and didn't need time to think, he took the back of her head with his hand and pushed her head to his chest. And they just stood there, by his doorway; he was a solid wall she was leaning into. By his doorway, he held her in his arms as if time had stopped, as if he wouldn't let anything nor anyone hurt her. It was at that time that he whispered in her ears the promise of protection that he once swore before the fireflies of the hill.

* * *

**NOTES:** Chapter title inspired by the song, "I Run to You." And remember that this story is set after the episode Manhattan, then AU. I have written the 1st Chap and theorized this before the actual episode of The Miller's Daughter.

Since I am basically a Regina/Evil Queen shipper with anyone, I might also be exploring Hooked Queen and Stable Queen, but be rest assured that I am building the whole premise of this around Thief Queen which I am beginning to be fond of in the fanfictions.

Next Chapter will be about the night that will pass. Then after that, some after-effect of the night: The whole town reacts. Quite excited to write that. Please review :)


	4. Safe Here

Hi everyone.

First of all, I'd like to thank the four people who actually bothered to leave me a review: **jcat30**, **WickedestWitch**, **midnighthatter** and **maddy**. I really, really appreciate it.

Second, I had a blast at _Playa de Caleta_ (a hidden island in Bataan, Philippines). It was like I have seen Neverland, and all the while I was like, "Neal has to bring Regina to Neverland!" and I will make sure that'll happen in my story, in this one or another. Lastly, I did some Peter Pan research and it gave me some sweet moments to write for our beloved ship, Thief Queen. So, let's hope we'll get there.

* * *

Chapter 4

**SAFE HERE**

* * *

**MR. GOLD** did everything that he could, thought about every possibility there was only to try and figure out why his son would be in need of a healing potion. Aside from that, he also asked him if he still has his small rustic box from Fairy Tale Land, from before he was sucked in to another land.

"_I need a healing potion," __Neal demanded as soon as he opened his shop's door. His son had said it neither as a request nor a question; he had said it as if he was so sure that it was something that his father will always keep with him. _

"_What makes you think I have it? I don't need it. I have the power to heal," Gold said to his son, slightly worrying if anyone had dared to hurt him and discreetly inspecting if he had any injury. When he found none he just decided to ask him, "Why? Has anyone hurt you? Show me, I can heal you."_

_Neal shook his head and looked around the shop, "No. Not me."_

"_Then, who is?" _

"_Some, someone…" He stopped in midsentence, weighing if he should tell his father. "It doesn't matter. I need it now. You can easily make one, right?" _

"_Y-yes, of course. It is the easiest in the book. Wait for me, I'll just get a small vial," Gold decided to let it go. He trusts his son with his life that he would always readily give him what he needed at anytime._

"_Hurry, Papa."_

_Gold heard him say from the front as he entered a cubicle inside his shop. His son had said it like he had said it from long time ago, and he had missed it so greatly. After a very brief moment that he savored his son's words that he immediately whispered an incantation to the bottled liquid. _

_As he handed the small bottle to Neal, he tried one last time to ask for the identity of the injured, "You know that it'll be easier if you'd bring your friend to me."_

"_I know, but no. I can take this from here." Neal said, as he gestured to move to the door. He stopped and went back to his father who has been watching him closely when he realized something. "But, I'm just wondering if you have, if ever, had kept a small box from before. You remember my small wooden box?" _

_Gold narrowed his eyes in remembrance as he nodded, "Yes, I remember. But I haven't come across your small box in a long time. But don't worry. I'll surely look for it. It may be just around somewhere." _

"_Thanks." Neal said as he left, leaving his father to his thoughts. _

* * *

**NEAL **watched Regina quietly sip the coffee he made her. For the first time for hours, he could breathe.

He panicked when Regina nearly fell to the floor of his doorway as she lost consciousness for all the blood she had lost. If he had not held her in his arms, she would have fallen down adding up bruises to her already grave injury. It was after he brought her to his bed safely and comfortably tucked her in that he decided to come to his father to ask for help as discreetly as he could. He took a shirt and moved as fast as he could, avoiding as many people as he could.

He looked at her straight in her eyes as she took another sip. He laid the small vial at the bedside table. His small action had not escaped Regina, she looked at the small vial intently and examined Neal's face.

"Where did you get that?" She asked although she had a feeling she already know the answer.

Neal sucked in some air as he answered, "My father."

Regina swallowed, exhaled and moved to get up when Neal stopped her, "Where are you going?"

She looked at his hand that held her arm as he stopped her to get up. He noticed how, through her gaze instructs him to get his hands off her, but he refused to surrender. He had not even loosened his grip.

Regina withdrew her gaze and answered him, "I'm going home."

"No. You are not going home." Neal said to her, more like an order than a statement. Regina looked at him; no one had ever given her orders before. No one had ever dared tell her what she should do, other than her mother.

"I'm sorry but no one tells me what to do-," She spoke but was rudely interrupted by Neal.

"You are not bringing yourself back to that place until I am sure that it is safe for you to go. I have not saved your life for you to endanger yourself again. Besides, you still haven't told me what happened."

Regina exhaled loudly as she turned her face away. She placed the coffee cup on top of the bedside table and had unconsciously searched for her injury. She was surprised to not even see a scar of the deep wound from Killian's hook.

"The healing potion can heal physical wounds within seconds. I considered bringing you to the hospital but it may take longer, so I did what I could the fastest possible way." Neal told her, his face darkened as he continued, "It was Hook wasn't it? What did he want from you?"

Regina didn't answer, turned to the side as she lay to the bed and covered herself with his blanket. He noticed that she's still pale and emotionally hurt. The potion can only heal physical wounds and pains, not the pain she feels inside. As much as she's trying to stop the tears from flowing, it just won't stop.

Even Regina couldn't figure out if the tears were flowing freely because of the trauma she had experienced from Hook when she actually thought that he could never hurt her the way he did, or the recent realization that this man before her could be brewing some strange emotions from within her that she felt guilty about betraying Daniel's true love for her. She had never felt so guilty before, even when she was with Graham. For Graham it was needs of comfort and protection, for Daniel it was love and serenity. Daniel had always been her one true love, and she never thought for a second that she would ever love again as much as she had loved Daniel.

Regina was surprised when Neal lay in front of her, on his side facing her. He searched for her hands and brought it to his heart. He looked at her intently as she quietly watched him, "W-what are you doing?"

Neal smiled, "When you were young, whenever you are crying, you always reach for my heart and when you feel it rhythmically thumping on my chest wall you would grow quiet."

She looked at him confused. She had no idea what he was talking about, more so how he would know that about her. She never had a memory of him from the past. But what she knew was that, when she and Daniel would lie on the green pastures and she would rest her head to his chest, she would enjoy the peaceful silence and the rhythm of his beating heart.

Neal's smile slowly disappeared as her expression remained unchanged. He let go of her hand as he spoke, "But that was a long, long time ago. You have grown up, and things have changed."

He was about to get up from the bed when she got up to reach for his arm before he turned to leave.

"Stay," she said. "Stay with me tonight."

* * *

**In my arms, **

**Through the long cold night **

**Sleep tight**

**You'll be safe here.**

**Put your heart in my hands**

**You'll be safe here.**

~You'll be Safe Here by Rivermaya~

* * *

**A/N: **I have two options in my head. The next chapter could be a continuation of this night (I somewhat feel like there should be more to this chapter. IDK.), or the after effects of the night (no smut, yet): some fun reaction from the town and the spreading of a rumor, the reaction of Henry and Rumple (sort of my way to lift the mood up from angst/drama to something fluffy or lighthearted). So, suggestions? Leave me a review or send me a message :D

**PS: **Questions about why Baelfire was in FTL when Regina was a baby, will be answered in future chapters. I will attempt to answer that.


	5. Blissfully

When I read Chapter 4, I realized that it really was kind of short. So, I tried to write a longer chapter this time, but you got to help me out by telling me what you think. I would like to meet new friends from this ship. You got to understand, I am a lone shipper from Asia (I wonder where the others are, haha!).

* * *

Chapter 5

**BLISSFULLY**

* * *

**GOLDEN SUN RAYS **passed through the thin material of the white curtains covering Neal's stained glass window. When he first saw it during his tour to his newly rented room, he thought that it was definitely something that he didn't like. There was something about the room that gave him an antiquated feel that brought him back to his regrettable time at the Enchanted Forest when everything was at their primitive designs: from stone windowsills to arched doorways, and from wooden floors to well enamored bed sheets.

Every night since he came to occupy the room, he always made sure that he be provided with an extra thick blanket to cover the window and prevent the sun from waking him up morning after morning. He had always been a night person and had no intention to change that, for there seemed to be something in the darkness of the night that comforted him. But considering the evening that had passed, he could no longer deny the presence of a danger that always seemed to lurk in the corner, especially now that he has someone to care about: His son, and this woman that lay quietly beside him.

As he looked down on her sleeping face, he couldn't help but admire her features being highlighted by the fusing colors of the morning light. He couldn't be grateful enough that he forgot to ask for that extra blanket the previous night before she had arrived. If he had, he would have undoubtedly missed this chance to admire and revere the view. He wouldn't have seen how her cheeks flush slightly red as she was kissed by the sun, and her lips grew full and bright during a restful sleep.

His thoughtful reflection was interrupted by her slight stir. He immediately closed his eyes and laid still to avoid the embarrassment of being caught staring at her again. He pretended to be asleep, with his hands unmoved, for he wouldn't dare do anything to change this beautiful, perfect morning he hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

**SHE STIRRED** and slightly opened her eyes. She felt the sudden gush of blood to her cheeks. Her hands turned cold in realization of their actual position. They were lying on their side facing each other. Her head rested on his chest. Her one hand entwined with his fingers and her other hand around his waist in a natural embrace. The happenings of the previous night unfolded in her memory like a pop-up children's book. _How could something like this possibly happen? _She asked herself inwardly.

Her senses seemed to have heightened: with the feel of his other hand limply resting on her hips, with listening to his peaceful breathing, and with seeing his pleasing, dignified facial features above her head. He was a sight to behold. She remembered that she might have admired Graham and Daniel in their sleep before, but never like this. For Daniel it was once filled with her admiration of his gentle treatment of her, never with lust, always with adoration. But with Graham, it was mostly with regret in conflicting resolution of his savagery and hidden rage for her. But with this man, just lying there beside her after a non-sexual encounter, he managed to provide her the most essential feelings that she had almost forgotten: feelings of the best emotions that she had not thought before that she deserved. By lying quietly and openly with her, he had let her in his heart without condition and without hesitation. It was as if there was something about her that he could see that no one else could, even herself.

After she gently lifted her face up to try and find out if he had awakened, she quietly mused at him for a moment. Never had she thought that anyone at this town will offer her that much comfort and protection. She was always geared towards becoming powerful and strong that she almost forgot how it would have been like to have someone that she could trust with her life. She had long ago learned that the worst part of being strong and powerful was that, no one ever bothered to ask her if she was okay.

_How are you? How have you been? Are you alright? _were statements she do not get for they always assumed that she could take whatever it was thrown her way. The worst part was that, whenever she triumphed from defeat thru some cunning survival technique she had used, they would call her evil and selfish when all she ever wanted was to be free and happy.

She breathed in the moment, savoring his scent. She had never felt so free yet serene. Unconsciously, she had tightened her grasp on his hand as she laid her head closer to his chest resting in contentment. She couldn't be more grateful that he could sleep so deeply undisturbed by her pondering as she gently closed her eyes for yet another chance for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"**DAD! **You got to help me! You got to help me find my Mom!"

Both Regina and Neal jumped apart on the bed as the door flew open and revealed Henry bursting through the door. Regina froze as she suddenly sat up and Neal gaped in shock, but their reactions were nothing as compared to the level of bewilderment that Henry was undoubtedly experiencing.

Henry was stunned, his backpack dropped on the floor with a loud thud, along with his jaw. His eyes widened in astonishment. He thought that after he caught them kissing in the mansion leaving him in a daze, there was nothing more in this world that could further shock him. But as he just found out, and gravely so, he was greatly mistaken. Finally he found his words as he awkwardly spoke, "Oh, so she's here-"

He looked at the direction of his mom. She, in turn, stared at him. She didn't know what to say or do, other than side glance at Neal as if asking him for help. She slightly nudged him by his side. Henry turned to his father and watched his expression transform from surprise to complete amusement.

"-in your room… on your bed," Henry continued, as he stared down his father, "and on your shirt?" his voice trailing into a fade.

Regina threw Neal a sharp look as he failed to suppress a chuckle. It was only then that she realized and thoughtfully considered how she got out of her almost torn down, bled-out night gown to his oversized, long sleeve shirt.

She automatically got up as Henry hurried out the door to the corridor going down the stairs. Regina rushed to him, grabbing him by his small arms, "Henry, wait!"

He turned to her when he could no longer escape her. He stood there in front of her. She noticed just how confused he was on how he should react on this strange situation.

"It's not what you think, Henry. We didn't, uhm-" She couldn't continue for she couldn't find the appropriate words.

Neal watched them and felt weird as he pondered on why only he would think this a funny thing. Regina definitely was dead serious about Henry's opinion of her. As he watched her try her best to calm him down, he was unable to deny how beautiful a family he could have with them in his life. He further noticed how Regina couldn't win the argument with their son for he was just as strong-willed as she was. He would have let them argue more as he enjoyably watched them but he noticed how some people were starting to come out of their rooms and look for the source of the commotion. Neal's protectiveness of Regina came about in realization that she was wearing nothing more than her undergarments beneath his oversized shirt.

"Let him go, he got to go to school," he held her by her arm gently as he tried to cover her with his body. He turned to Henry and eyed his son pleadingly, "I'll pick you up after school. Please promise me you'll talk to us and let us explain."

Henry was slightly appeased. He also realized how his conversation with his mother was drawing them attention and placing her in a compromising position. He might have not fully understood the situation, but he still care about her.

"Henry, we didn't do anything-" Regina told Henry.

He thoughtfully considered as he slowly came to his senses.

"Yes, we didn't do anything WRONG." Neal finished for her as he pulled her closer to him. "Now, Henry, let me walk you to your school bus." He looked at his son for approval as he pushed Regina back to his room.

He whispered on her ear as he signaled Henry with his other hand to wait for him, "Regina, I'll walk Henry. Wait for me here, please, I'll convince him to have dinner with us tonight so we could talk about this."

When it seemed like she wasn't listening to him, he held her face so he could look directly at her eyes, "Please?"

They stared at each other for a moment until she gave him a slight nod that gave Neal relief. "Wait for me and close the door."

* * *

**REGINA **waited for Neal in his room. She couldn't wait for him to come back and ask him how his talk with her son went. She figured just how strange things had been, since she had always been very careful about things like this. As much as possible, she kept her affair with Graham from him because she didn't know how he would take it. And rightfully so, she could claim that she had successfully shielded Henry from that part of herself that included her affair with Graham.

She automatically went to the door as the knob turned. She stood there waiting for Neal to speak.

"He had agreed to have dinner with us tonight at Granny's."

"At Granny's? Why not at my house?" She asked as she considered, "There are lots of people there..."

Neal looked at her and wondered if what she was concerned about was other people seeing her with him. He acknowledged it but appealed to her, "It's the safest place I could think of bringing him. You wouldn't want to endanger **our** son, do you?"

She looked at him as if he had said something unbelievable but remained silent.

He stopped for a second as he realized his choice of words but went on, "We haven't even checked yet if your house is safe. Now, we need to get you some decent clothes, unless you'd rather be on my shirt the remaining of the day."

She eyed him sharply, "I'd rather change on my own clothes. Thank you very much."

"Pity," he snorted, "So, I'll go to your house and get you some clothes."

"No," she disagreed, "I'll go to my house and get myself some clothes."

"Hmmm..." Neal bit his lower lip and wondered if it would always be how it was going to be with her. He would say something, and she would always disagree. Someone will always have to cave in, and he'd hate to think that it would always have to be him. He would have to figure out a way where he could make a compromise with her. "How about, I go there first and you apparate to your room after about, 15 to 20 minutes, just so I can survey the area and make sure everything is okay before you come in?"

Regina considered for a moment, of course his proposition was considerable and rational, but she wasn't ready to agree with him just yet. In Neal's observation of her, he knew that she was about to argue more. That's why he spoke again before she could even open her mouth, "It's either that or I won't let you join me and Henry in our little dinner chat."

A deep frown formed on Regina's forehead, "Fine."

Neal smiled, he didn't even tried to bother hiding it from her, although he very much did everything he could to lessen it in width. She was already eyeing him with daggers, he wouldn't want her to be completely annoyed and stopped talking to him. "So, how do I get in? Where do you keep the spare key?"

"By the last pot on the left side of the porch." She made a mental note to change its location later that day.

"Alrighty," Neal said as he went for the door.

Regina watched him but was surprised when instead of leaving, he went back to her side as she sat at the corner of the bed.

"Remember, 15 minutes. Don't come early," he said as he immediately leaned on her and placed a quick kiss on her head. He left the room as fast as he could before she could even react.

* * *

**THE HOUSE **was quiet. Cora wasn't expecting that a deafening silence would welcome her in her return from her sole venture to search for Gold's dagger. She waited for Regina to come back to the mausoleum since her daughter had asked her that she wanted to come home for some time to see his son after his return from Manhattan.

Cora wasn't at all pleased that after almost two days, Regina had not come back as she promised. She wondered if Regina had a change of heart or had decided to plot against her too. She had apparated from purple smoke to the front of her daughter's bedroom. She gently leaned her ears to the door as she heard footsteps from inside. When it quieted down, she prepared a hand to cast some magic for defense if necessary. She pushed open the door and was surprised to see a man removing the bed linens to form it into a ball of laundry.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in daughter's room?" Cora asked indignantly as sparks of purple light seep through her one hand.

The man stood up straight and looked at her in recognition. "My name is Neal."

Cora's eyes narrowed.

"But you can call me Bae. Baelfire." Neal watched her reaction intently.

**"**_**You have to promise me one thing."**_

_**"What promise?"**_

**"**_**When she comes to age, you will bring her to me."**_

_**"And why would I do that?"**_

**"**_**Because I can protect her from him."**_

**"**_**And how is that?"**_

**"**_**I-I brought the fireflies to the hill."**_

Cora's eyes widened in remembrance, "You're the messenger."

Neal slightly nodded. "Yes. Rumplestiltskin's son."

"Indeed," was all Cora could say when suddenly Regina apparated at the other side of the bedroom that added up to her surprise. She looked at her daughter who was equally stunned as she was, then turned to Neal, "No, you didn't!"

Cora looked at her daughter as she closely examine every inch of her, from the oversized shirt she was wearing to her lack of slippers.

Regina stood there like she was guilty of something, making it easier for anyone that would see her with him jump to conclusion, and with that Neal said, "Oh, yes, we did."

Regina turned her gaze from her mother to Neal in utter confusion, _What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**AN: **Another thing, I have a **MadQueen** story entitled **Storybrooke Manor **(where Jefferson sort of kidnaps Regina to prove to her what he has in him). I am out of ideas, so if anyone had anything in mind. I will continue that story, it's just that I am enjoying playing with this one as it writes itself. R&R.


	6. All Eyes and All Ears

Hi, guys, it's me again. On with the next chapter, please review.

* * *

Chapter 6

**ALL EYES AND ALL EARS**

* * *

**RUBY **was on her way to the second floor. Every night, after the diner had closed, she would come to their other business to check on the room occupants of the Bed and Breakfast. She had learned the demands of each tenant and had known to automatically provide them what they needed even before they would ask for it. She also knew that it meant an earlier time for her to rest after she had finished her every task.

One particular night, she had come up the stairs with an extra blanket, an evening snack and three bottle of beers. She had delivered the snacks to a family renting the farthest room from the stairs, and the bottle of beers to a musician who had been there since she could remember. As she turned to the other corridor to the particular client usually requesting for an extra blanket every evening (for heaven knows why), her attention was caught by a soft knock against one of their wooden doors.

Ruby instantly grabbed the keys hanging by her belt. She knew that she had locked the main door and thoroughly checked the completeness of the keys. Three knocks and it stopped. _Who could possibly come by at the dead of night?_

She stopped dead on her tracks as she approached the room. She immediately hid her petite body behind a huge China vase after she had realized who it was: _Neal and Regina, really? How? _She winced in disbelief.

She stood there quietly, suppressing even the sound of her breathing. She would't know who among them would be more embarrassed if she would pass by them or have them catch her spying. She slightly turned and glanced at them discreetly as she decided to just leave them alone and spare herself from some wild imaginings. But with what she saw, she wasn't at all spared: Neal was shirtless. Regina's face was on his chest. He was holding her in a tender embrace as she melt in his arms.

_Oh, my, _was all that she could think of. She left the corridor as fast as she could, as soon as they had closed the door. _Oh my god. How could they?_

* * *

**GRANNY **checked the reception's area the sixth time that night. She wondered, _where could dear witty Ruby be at this hour of the night? _

She had checked on her room, the kitchen and even the back vegetable garden where she would never hang out. Still, no Ruby. She wondered if anything had happened to her, especially now that evil doers with magic were roaming the streets. _What if she had got caught between magic fires, curses and swords? Or between evil queens, heartless mothers, vengeful pirate ship captains and dark ones? _Yes, old women were paranoid and protective of their young.

She was reaching for her crossbow after she had finally decided to look for her granddaughter in the streets of Storybrooke when she heard heavy, rushed footsteps against her wooden ancient staircase. She turned to the direction of the sound and had seen Bealfire, no Neal, descent. He was putting on his shirt as he left. He had asked her politely to open the door and told her that he wouldn't take very long.

Although puzzled, Granny did as he asked. But she would wait on him. She watched him disappear to the night. After he had left, it was only then that Ruby appeared, descending the stairs quietly.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you," Granny said to Ruby.

Ruby approached and leaned onto the receptionist's table. "I have been delivering items."

Granny looked at the blanket that Ruby was still holding, "And the blanket?"

Ruby looked at her grandmother meaningfully, "Apparently, Neal doesn't need it."

When Granny looked at her with confusion, Ruby tried to slightly clear it up for her, "Apparently, he'd be **sharing **his blanket with **someone**."

"Oh," Granny let out a chuckle, "But if that's the case why is he going out? He should be staying in with, hmmm, someone."

"Apparently, to get themselves some **protection**. Some barrier, you know." Ruby said, nodding as if convincing herself.

"Oh," Granny said again, "And who is this someone?"

Ruby shook her head, "Don't ask."

* * *

**SNOW **and David decided to check on Belle's library. The woman was still confined in the hospital and the couple were worrying who should look out for it while Belle was recuperating. Also, they had heard of news from people that Cora, Hook and Regina had been there. They wanted to know what the three could be up to.

They decided to divide. David would look around the first floor and the basement while Snow, armed with a hand knife and her bow and arrows, would be on the second floor. She rummaged through some books taken out from its places in the shelves. She read its titles and examined the catalogue when she had accidentally came across an open window.

Comforted by the cool breeze, she came near it to inhale fresh morning air. When she had opened her eyes, she looked around the top view of the town. Some establishments were smaller than the library, like some shops, while others at its level, while there were only very few that were bigger and larger: like the mayor's office for example, the nun's monastery and Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

She stared at a certain room from the second floor of Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She had always adored that place. She loved the beautiful painted windows adorned with stained glass designed with birds, flowers and other images. Her classic favorite was that of Neal's room, Henry's father's room.

Her attention was diverted to a woman from the inside of the room. She appeared like talking with Neal, wearing a loose shirt, then sat down at the end of the bed.

Snow quickly rummaged through the library to search for a telescope, when she found one, she set it up pointing to the direction of Neal's room. What she saw rendered her speechless. After Neal and the woman had talked, Neal was going for the door but instead of proceeding, he went back to the woman and placed a thoughtful kiss on her head. After he had left, Snow had zoomed in to try and recognize the woman but she couldn't. The telescope wasn't powerful enough. After more attempts to focus and refocus but failed, she had given up. Snow stared at the figure of the woman from the library window and had felt David approach her from behind. It was when she gaped in shock as she saw the woman disappear in purple smoke.

Snow instantaneously looked at David's direction. By the look on his face, she knew that he had seen it too. Considering the body frame and that distinct ability, they had positively figured out the identity of the woman from Neal's room, the woman he kissed as he left. Undoubtedly, none other than the Evil Queen, Regina Mills.

* * *

**REGINA **put in some eggs in a bowl of flour. In a careless move she had splattered some of it on her kitchen counter. She shook her head, dismayed with herself. She has been distracted the whole morning after she had an argument with her mother. The thing was, she didn't even know why Cora was so upset with Neal.

_"Why won't you, please, get out of my daughter's house?" Cora told Neal. _

_Neal frowned as he answered, "Do you need an actual answer for that?"_

_"No," Cora had said it with absolute disdain, as if she was restraining herself so much from pulling his heart out and crushing it in front of them. _

_"Good. 'Cause I'm not leaving until your daughter says so, and I am not in the mood to reason out too."_

_"Oh, she will say so. And not just from her house, but from her life too."_

_"Whoa, what's happening here?" Regina finally went between them, as far as she knew this was the first time that they had met and she couldn't figure out where all the hate was coming from. "What is the problem?" _

_Neal fell silent. When she turned to her mother, Cora didn't even look at her. She couldn't understand what could be the deal between them. _

_When Cora spoke, she turned to Neal, "You will stay away from my daughter."_

_"No one is staying away from me, Mother," Regina intervened. Neal looked at her in surprise, as if he was never expecting her to say that. She continued, "Until I fully understand what is happening!" _

_"Will you, or shall I?" Neal asked Cora, challenging. _

_"Shut it," Regina said, "Mother?"_

_"Not until he's gone." _

_"And what lies are you going to tell her?" Neal to Cora. _

_"Stop it. Can you please leave? I need a moment with my mother." _

_Neal exhaled forcefully in contempt but had not attempted to argue with her. He left after she assured him that she was alright. Regina didn't even know why she had to assure him. She didn't know what came over her, or it was that she had a feeling he wouldn't leave if she hadn't. _

_After he had left, Cora had not wasted time to confront her daughter. "Stay away from him. Look at you! Wearing his shirt in post-coital bliss!" _

_"Mother!" _

_"It'll be either you will stay away from him and have him stay away from you, or I will kill him."_

_"No," Regina said in defiance, "You will not kill him. You will not do this to me again!"_

_Cora stepped closer to her daughter, not pleased with her statement. "You and him, can never be." She reiterated. _

_"Why?" Regina asked, straightforward. _

_"I don't have to explain to you."_

_"Oh, you do have to!" _

_"Maybe, but I won't!" And with that, Cora left leaving the remnants of purple smoke from her magic. Regina just stood there, still as confused but with anger building up. She realized that her mother could never be completely and absolutely honest with her. To her, she was still the child she had manipulated. But this time, Regina wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't just allow Cora to control her. She would be with Neal if it would so much as anger Cora, and if it was through him that she would find out some layer of truth her mother wouldn't tell her. _

Her thoughts was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She washed her hands and dried it using the kitchen towel. When she approached the door, she wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Neal.

"You again," Regina said as she slightly opened the door.

"Yep, I just decided I should come by in case you miss me." Neal smiled at her and pushed the door to open it more and gently stepped inside, passing her.

Regina was aware of his smooth entrance to her home. She had let him but he would definitely hear from her, "In this world and ours, there is such a thing as trespassing, you know?"

"Yeah," He nodded a bit but did not even glance at her. "What are you doing?"

Regina sighed as she closed the door and followed him. "Feel at home," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you," he answered, picking up the sarcasm but ignoring it. "So, what are you doing?" He repeated.

"Cooking." She said as they entered the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." he inhaled, "whatever you are cooking, it smells good."

"It's something for Henry. He used to love my desserts."

"I'm sure he still does. Now I know from whom he got his sweet tooth from."

Regina smiled a little.

Neal groaned, "So, it was your fault he likes well-prepared, delicious and tasty food!" He shook his head, "You are making it difficult for me to bring him to cheap restaurants for budget meals."

"Only the best for my son."

Neal turned to her and stepped closer, "I still haven't thanked you for taking care of my son."

Regina was silent, she didn't know what to say. What she had done for Henry, she did it all because it had also made her happy. Truth was that, Henry did more for her than she did for him. Henry had brought her joy and happiness that she had not experienced before.

"Thank you," Neal said as he searched for her hand, brought it to his lips and placed a light kiss.

Regina pulled her hands. "We haven't known each other for longer than 120 hours and you have already kissed different parts of my body. It's just that, it wasn't how it should be."

Neal grinned, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Accepted. Now, don't touch me."

He snorted while Regina continued with her cooking, mixing this and that. He watched how adorable and domesticated she looked like. She would definitely make a wonderful wife.

_Wife? _He asked himself. She was once the king's wife, yes, but he just couldn't stop wondering how it would be like married to her.

"How's your mother?" He diverted his thoughts by asking her.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "Outraged."

"Just as I thought," Neal said.

"Apparently, she thought that we have, uh, you know."

He did not speak, he only observed her.

"So, what's the deal between you and my mother?" She asked, in an attempt to get out of feeling awkward.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, just some old memories."

Regina waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't she tried to direct the conversation, "Like?"

"Promises she didn't keep."

She narrowed her eyes, still not getting it. Neal approached her, "Look, I'll personally tell you about it, when you're finally ready for it."

"What makes you think I am not ready now?"

"I just know," Neal brought his hand to her cheeks, "I'll tell you about it myself, I promise."

"You promise?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she sighed and slapped his hand from her, "Again, don't touch me."

Neal just shook his head as he patted his hand, and he smiled.

* * *

**THE BELL **in Mr. Gold's shop chimed in announcement of Cora's arrival. Gold immediately turned to the newcomer as she approached him.

"Cora, failed to find my dagger while I was away, dear?" Gold teased her.

"I am afraid we have more pressing matters on our hands right now, Rumple."

"Declaring a ceasefire, are you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Really, now? What could be more urgent than your need to destroy me and claim my dark powers as your own?"

"My daughter."

"And how would that concern me?"

"And your son."

Gold fell quiet, measuring the credibility of Cora's information.

"Together." She finished.

"We both know it is not going to be good for all of us." Gold refreshed the vision he once had.

"Indeed," Cora said, "the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

* * *

**A/N: **Don't worry about Storybrooke Manor. It is my baby, too. The 2nd chapter is becoming clear to me. The latest reviews and suggestions/questions had helped me think about what's gonna happen next. I am writing it at the moment.


	7. At First Sight

WARNING: Bit of Stable Queen.

* * *

Chapter 7

**AT FIRST SIGHT**

* * *

**"RELAX, **you look fine," Neal said to Regina as she sat beside him. She had straightened her blouse for the tenth time now since they arrived at Granny's diner. He had felt her stiffened as soon as they sat down. She often looked around the diner, surveying the area, her eyes wandering to every faces.

Regina just couldn't help but notice how extra strange people all around were looking at her and Neal. She first felt their eyes on them the instant they arrived. As he opened the door for her, and when they came in, people from the counter table had already stared at their direction as if they were the latest town attraction.

Neal knew that Regina seemed affected. He slowly slid his hands on hers on the table. He tangled their fingers together as he playfully pressed the pads of her palm. Regina just looked at their hands, and then looked at his face. He smiled at her reassuringly while she made no move to withdraw her hands.

"It's going to be alright," he told her. She forced herself to let out a timid smile.

"Mom." They barely noticed Henry approaching.

"Henry," Regina instantly withdrew her hands, leaving Neal's empty. In a short while, he felt disconnected with her and wondered to himself if he really could make her love him, if he could really make her care for him when she could easily let him go.

Even Henry had felt the strange atmosphere in the diner. He looked around as he laid down his backpack on the empty seat beside him before he recognized his father, "Neal."

He readily smiled and nodded at his son, "How's school?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay."

"I made this for you," Regina offered her son a small Tupperware with chocolate cake in it. "Your favorite," she smiled sincerely at him.

Henry took the container from her, nodded and bit his lip as he checked the cake, "Thanks." Then, he placed the container at his backpack.

"So," Regina started cautiously, "about this morning..."

"Yeah, about that, I have been hearing rumors." Henry said, reflecting confusion on his young face. "I don't quite understand them but it was something about you spending the night at my father's room. I know that part because I have seen you there, but what does that mean? Are you two, kind of like you and Graham were? Why were you really at my Dad's room? I surely hope you are not planning anything terrible. He's my father, you know..."

Hearing what Henry was thinking about her made her acknowledge the shame that was building up inside her. "It's not what you think it is. I am not planning anything. It was nothing..."

"You mean that the night you two shared, it was nothing?" A frown formed in Henry's face.

"What I meant is, nothing has happened between us," Regina tried to clarify. Neal just observed them talking.

"That's not what I have heard," Henry turned to his father. "It surely did not appear that way for everyone."

"Don't listen to them, Henry," Regina begged although she couldn't resist asking, "And what do you know of me and Graham?"

"Just..." Henry avoided their eyes and looked at his nails. "People knew that you two were... Well, I just recently heard..." The sad and embarrassed look on his face bothered Regina. Even she could no longer look at her son.

Neal watched them; their recent talk reflected how difficult conversations must have been for them in the years that had passed. It seemed to him that no matter how Regina wanted to be vindicated in her son's eyes, her reputation as the Evil Queen catches up on her. It might have been difficult for Henry to just believe his mother's words too.

Regina blinked away the tears forming in her eyes as she looked away.

Henry must've noticed the heaviness of his mother's emotions and felt a bit guilty.

Neal couldn't take it. His son frustrated with overwhelming information and Regina feeling defeated by her inability to convince her son. He couldn't think of other things to say but one: "It was love..."

Both Henry and Regina turned to him.

"It was love at first sight."

Henry's face lit up a bit. Regina noticed how his declaration lifted her son's mood. She didn't know what Neal was up to, but whatever it was; Henry was ready to believe it. It definitely seemed better for him than the incorrect, biased rumors circling around town.

"We didn't plan what happened last night. It just happened. We are drawn to each other in ways we couldn't understand," Neal continued, reaching for her hands and cupping it on both of his hands. "Truth is, I love your mom."

The confusion in Regina's face was apparent to Neal. He looked at her meaningfully, "Don't worry, Regina, it's about time we explain something to Henry." He tightened his grip on her hands a little.

Regina wasn't sure what he was talking about but she stayed silent, anticipating a possible fallback from his lies. But Henry was quiet too, but willing to listen to him.

"Your Mom was just afraid to accept it, but she loves me too."

She almost choked inaudibly.

Neal couldn't help but grin at the look on Regina's face. She looked adorably shocked but she was allowing this plan of him to take place. "We hope you understand, Henry. There are different kinds of love. Your Mom must have loved Graham too, but we love each other now."

After a few moment of thoughtful silence, Henry said, "I think I finally understand."

"W-what?" Regina asked, wondering for how far the lies that Neal was declaring would get them. She prepared in her head a speech for correcting this lies to Henry but right now, it seemed like he was in no need for it.

He glanced at his father before he continued, "Mom."

"Yes?" She was a bit nervous.

"Can you please, let me talk to him in private?"

Regina turned to Neal. He was looking at Henry straight in the eyes. She nudged him but he wouldn't look at her. She sighed as she slowly stood up, "O-of course."

* * *

_**DANIEL **__ran around the castle garden. He was looking for that wild hare that he had seen jumping around. Being the playful, eight year old boy that he was, he decidedly left his father in looking after the gallant stallions of Prince Henry in the stable. He patted the bushes as he passed by with a twig hoping to disturb the animal from hiding. _

_His attention was caught by a patch of soil carved on the ground. He was intrigued by it. He was used to seeing the castle ground, especially the garden that the Prince and the Princess had prepared in tribute to their coming daughter, all to be in order. _

_The couple had made arrangements for the best gardeners and landscape artists to prepare this beautiful garden where they plan out to celebrate their daughter's christening, probably her coming birthdays too. Daniel was sure that their daughter would be the luckiest. There would be nothing in this world that she wouldn't have. She would have the best in the world because it was rightfully what she deserves. _

_This was the first time that he had encountered a disorganized piece of land. It was so out of place that he stared at the mud for a few seconds before he wandered his eyes in search of the possible culprit. _

_He saw gardening tools scattered by the floor. He was examining a small spade when a young boy, probably few years older his age, came by carrying a seedling in his hands. They stared at each other, waiting for one of them to break the silence._

_The boy looked at him guiltily. Daniel smiled, "What are you doing?"_

_"Planting a tree for the Majesty's daughter," he said innocently. _

_"The Princess Cora would be angry for what you are doing," Daniel's smile turned to a childish grin. "She will be enraged by this."_

_The boy bit his lower lip to suppress the forming of a naughty smile. When Daniel laughed, he let out a loud laugh as well. After they finished celebrating this stranger's small act of rebellion, Daniel decided that he would make a good friend for him, "I'm Daniel." _

_"I'm Baelfire," he took the hand that Daniel offered. They shook hands to seal this newly found friendship. _

_"So, what are you planting?" He looked over the seedling he was holding. _

_"They call this an Apple Tree." _

_"Apple Tree, hmmm?"_

_"This is known to be very rare in this land, probably the only one there is." _

_"Really? It really looks different. Where did you get that?" _

_Baelfire looked away, "From someplace I visited." He bent down to set the seedling to the ground and covered its roots with soil. _

_Daniel looked at him as he bent down to watch him. "Want some help with that?"_

_His friend nodded, and they spent the whole afternoon planting the seedling, making sure that it would grow and would not bend to die. They played with the mud, ran around the garden and splattered water all around. Daniel went home to his father and got himself some pretty good spanking for being gone without permission. This time he did not sob for the pain very long. This time, he laughed his tears halfway in remembrance of the newly found friend that he was looking forward to meet often the coming days ahead._

* * *

_**DANIEL **__dragged the bag of fertilizers to the Apple Tree at the center of Regina's childhood garden. Whenever he had a free time, he would make it a point to care for the lone tree in a garden of flowering plants and small green bushes. In the last thirteen years, he had often checked on it to admire how magnificent it had turned out and how resilient it had thrived. It had become the sole reminder of his long lost friend. It has been their gift to the beautiful Regina. _

_He had admired the woman from afar. He was content to watch the young girl slowly turn to a stunning young woman of sophisticated upbringing. She was admired by her subjects. If Baelfire was around, he pondered, would he be happy of how Regina had turned out to be? Would he be admiring her the same way that he was now, for her beauty and resilience? Would he be so enamored by her as much as he was at the moment?_

_A gentle breeze slowly passed him. A familiar scent registered and with that he turned around. He saw Regina standing by the arched metal entrance. She was looking at him with those beautiful expressive eyes of hers. She arched an eyebrow, "Stable boy."_

_"My name is Daniel. Surely, you know that, your Majesty."_

_She smiled at him. "Of course I know that. But I like calling you Stable Boy." _

_"Please don't call me that, your Majesty." _

_"Alright, I won't be calling you that if you stop calling me Your Majesty. You can call me Regina," she said as she stepped closer to him, nearer to her favorite tree. _

_"You also know I can't do that." _

_"Stable boy it is then," she said, teasing. She caught him off guard when she suddenly stepped on a large wooden root, reaching to place an innocent, quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of my tree. Can you reach that fruit for me please?" She pointed her finger to the small ripe apple hanging by the stem. _

_Daniel was quiet; he didn't know what to say. More so, he was afraid for his and her welfare. He knew that he'd be good as dead if anyone had seen her. The Princess Cora would absolutely be enraged. _

_He picked up the apple and gave it to Regina. She thanked him again and ran off._

* * *

**REGINA **sat at the farthest seat of the diner counter, nearest to the door. She ordered a black espresso in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had not only once glanced at the direction of Neal and Henry. She was nervous of how their talk would go and wondered why Henry wanted to talk to his father without her considering that it was her who was in greatest need of this conversation.

She took another sip. She realized her mistake when instead of being calmed down, she palpitated. Her pulse grew faster after she saw father and son rose up their chairs. She went up her seat to stand by the door and waited on Henry as he approached her.

When Henry came to her, he wrapped his small arms around her waist. She responded with an even tighter embrace. She didn't know how his talk with Neal went, but surely, Henry accepted what Neal had told him.

"I have to go home, but I want you to know that I want you to be happy. You deserve this. You have suffered so much, Mom." Henry said to her, not letting her go.

Regina looked at her son, and then looked at Neal.

"So, when is Neal moving in?" Henry asked her as he let go.

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked.

"Dad?"

"Well," Neal said, looking at her. She looked at him in return. She looked at him with ferocity and questions coursing through to his direction, "Uhm, why don't you ask her again, Henry?"

Henry turned to Regina with questioning eyes.

_Dead_, Neal thought, he would be so dead.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Getting all these hits and reading very few reviews/feedbacks are actually quite depressing. Makes me think my story is getting nowhere, so I might try to answer few questions you asked/posted next chapter then end this story quite sooner. Or you can help me light this fire of inspiration for this ship... I'll just think about it. I'm open for suggestions. Thank you :)**

Revision: Baelfire in Chapter 2 is fourteen years old.


End file.
